Steve Burns
Steve Burns is a character that went up against Pee-Wee Herman twice in Steve Burns VS Pee-Wee Herman and Steve Burns VS Pee-Wee Herman 2 . Info About The Rapper Steve Burns or just simply Steve is the main character of Blue's Clues, a show on Nick Jr. that lasted from September 8th 1996 - August 6th 2006, He was a detective findings blue paw prints or "blue's clues" from his pet puppy, Blue. He brings his Handy Dandy Notebook to write down the evidence with his green crayon and sits on his thinking chair to solve the puzzle. He is friended by Mail, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Shovel, Pail, and Sidetable Drawer. He later left the show for college and left his younger brother, Joe in charge. The Lyrics Steve Burns VS Pee-Wee Herman: Verse 1: Hi! We're glad to see you! Come on in! We're playing Blue's Clues just to burn your rapping. Now let's see we got Popcorn, Soda, and someone crazy... Oh! Because of your arrest you got parodied by Shady! See, there's something you can learn, Cause lets say little Pee-Wee got Steve Burned! Verse 2: If you find blue's clues in a fine place like Space or in The Ocean, Can't even tell if your show is puppetry or stop motion. Kids would rather choose me or an average Joe, Cause you just show kids your pee-wee on your show. Face it man, you just have no choice, you change your styles just like your annoying voice! We figured it out Herman, but if your in a pickle, Try This! Your a reject member of The Wiggles! Steve Burns VS Pee-Wee Herman 2: Dialouge Hello? Oh you now I am Pee-Wee! Verse 1: Hold on there Pee-Wee, mail time has come We just got a letter, I wonder who it's from? It's from your ex-fans who say that i'm more dope Cause I didn't go to jail and drop the slippery soap I hang with Ray Charles in this rap music meter I suggest you retrace yourself to The Roxy Theater You may Emmys, but I got the Peabody! Compared to me, I say you're an absolute nobody! Verse 2: You're not so Big Top Pee-Wee, you're more of delirious Cause no one could take your drug PSA so serious Your puppetland band sucks at singing the blues and The Conky 2000 is a robot version of Max Headroom You took a 3rd time on The Dating Game but you won and ended up never going on a date! Didn't need Joe to back me up in this fight Cause the man from Nick Jr. has served you twice! Cause Steve's rapping is just worse then Blue's Room! Trivia *Steve is the third character to return to a battle, the first two being The Count and Pee-Wee Herman Cameos Xena VS Wonder Woman- He was in a photo in the break room along with Magneto, Link, and Davy Jones (Monkees) . Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil- He was in the audience with Link, Brett Favre, Professor X, Wonder Woman, Davy Jones (Monkees), Jim Henson, Ötzi The Iceman, and Gordon Gekko Dragon Rap Battles Break Room.jpg|Xena VS Wonder Woman 3 curtains of freud and phil.png|Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil Category:Steve Burns VS Pee-Wee Herman Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Character Category:Dragon Rap Battles Participant